1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin-tube heat exchanger having a plurality of thin plates and a plurality of transfer medium carrying tubes penetrating through the thin plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fin-tube heat exchangers are generally used in cooling type or heating type showcase units, or in large commercial room-sized coolers. The fin-tube heat exchanger generally includes a plurality of thin plates spacedly arranged in parallel with each other, and functioning as fins for exchanging heat, as well as a plurality of tubes penetrating through holes in the thin plates. A heat transfer medium is pumped into and is circulated through the tubes. A fluid with which heat is to be exchanged, for example, air is forcibly directed between the thin plates, and the heat exchange between the air and the circulated heat transfer medium is conducted via the surfaces of the thin plates and the tubes. After this heat exchange, the air which has passed through the heat exchanger is often required to undergo a change in flow direction.
In a conventional unit having a fin-tube heat exchanger, a wind direction control plate or a louver is attached near the downstream fluid exit of the heat exchanger to satisfy this requirement. For example, FIG. 12 illustrates typical conventional cooling type showcase unit 101 including fin-tube heat exchanger 102. Unit 101 includes showcase 103 with door 104 for display of goods in the upper portion of unit 101 and lower compartment 105 which contains condensing unit 106. Fin-tube heat exchanger 102 comprises thin plates 107 and tubes 108 and is disposed at an upper location within showcase 103. Condensing unit 106 is conventional and comprises a compressor, a condenser and other elements of a cooling circuit and is linked to tubes 108 to circulate medium therethrough. Fan 109 is placed at a position upstream of heat exchanger 102 to circulate the air in showcase 103 such that the air is heat exchanged and is cooled as it passes through heat exchanger 102. Curved wind direction control plate 110 is provided at a position near and above the downstream end of heat exchanger 102, and the flow direction of the cooled air from heat exchanger 102 is shifted in a downward direction to efficiently cool the inside of showcase 103, as shown by the arrows in FIG. 12.
In such a structure, however, since wind direction control plate 110 is provided separately from heat exchanger 102, the mechanism including these elements is complicated. Moreover, since additional space in which to place wind direction control plate 110 is required, the entire size of showcase 103 is enlarged. Furthermore, if the inside space of the showcase is relatively small, it may not be possible to dispose a wind direction control plate or a louver.